Starstruck
by beard lust
Summary: Bruce doesn't know much about Bruce or Batman for that matter but he does know this; he likes Bruce so much more.


**Title****:** Starstruck

**Character****(****s****)/****Pairing****(****s****):** one sided Clark/Bruce, Clark Kent/Kal-el/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Batman

**Rating**(_Warnings_)**: **PG (_none_)

**Synopsis****:** The story of first time Clark meets Bruce, and Superman meets Batman.

**Summary**(_Quote_)**:** Bruce doesn't know much about Bruce or Batman for that matter but he does know this; he likes Bruce so much more. _(__And __Clark __will __think __to __himself __that __this __Batman __guy __was __rude__, __and __could __stand __to __learn __a __few__ things __from__ a __guy __like __Bruce__._ _)_

…

The first time they meet, surprisingly Clark isn't Superman, or Kal-el he's just Clark Kent the reporter nerd glasses and all. The daily planet gets an exclusive face to face interview with Bruce Wayne, and Lois has a stomach flu (Clark warns her not to eat the crappy air plane food only according to Lois life's not worth living without a little danger) so Clark has to go in by himself. And it didn't seem like that big a deal but Bruce Wayne turns out to be handsome and charismatic and amazing (and really Clark doesn't even have a chance to be worried that he's suddenly crushing –and yeah that's what people call it right, crushing- on a guy).

But now Clark's worried about stupid things like whether or not he's laughing at Bruce's jokes for too long or too loudly, or if he should sit with his legs crossed or apart or together ( and wow Clark didn't realize how many different ways there were to sit) or if he should leave his hands in his lap. All of these questions are going through his mind all at once so fast that Clark barely realizes that he's been here for over half an hour talking with Bruce Wayne, and he has yet to actually start the interview. Lois would be so disappointed.

Then from outside there's a crash and a lot of screaming, some kind of hostage situation. Clark is especially mad at these guys, how dare they interrupt his face time with Bruce Wayne? Now he has to come up with some lame excuse about needing to use the bathroom, then coming back twenty minutes later and get weird looks from Bruce who was probably wondering what the hell he was doing that took him twenty whole minutes in the bathroom. And yeah that would be pretty damn embarrassing and Clark doesn't even want Bruce to know he uses the bathroom (and so what if he sounds like a sixteen year old girl, that's kind of what crushes did they made you feel awkward and self-conscious).

But he doesn't really have to worry about that at all because Bruce says he forgot he had a meeting and he has to leave like yesterday to get there on time (which is sad because Clark totally didn't want to say goodbye just yet) and asks if they can reschedule. Clark says yes of course, he's not really sure he'll be able to say no to Bruce ever, no matter the situation (and at least in this one he gets a chance to spend even more time with him and maybe they could- focus Clark). It takes more effort than normal to say good bye to Bruce Wayne because Clark doesn't have to pretend to be fumbling or awkward Bruce smiles at him (and even though he thinks it might be a little fake somewhere in the back of his mind) its wide and gorgeous and it makes his knees weak.

Later, Clark will be Superman and he will meet that Batman guy he's heard about in passing on the news sometimes, who is actually sort of a real jerk. ("What the hell are you doing here?", "I'm here to help.", "Get out of my city.") Honestly Clark was only trying to help, which Batman needed anyway (hurtling towards his doom and he can't even fly, Superman swoops in and saves him at the last second, the hostages too) and he doesn't even get a thank you. Just a gruff angry "Get the hell out!" which was just uncalled for really. And Clark will think to himself that this Batman guy was rude, and could stand to learn of a few things from a guy like Bruce. Who was just perfect and un-Batman like in every conceivable way, Clark adds that to the long and ever growing list of reasons why he loved Bruce Wayne.

…

_I'm not sure where this is, i.e. which verse. I know it isn't the movies but I can't place where in the comics this would be either. Hmm maybe early in World's Finest but still I don't know for sure. That's the beauty of fanfiction isn't it I can always just say au but still I like to think somewhere in World's Finest you would find this meeting. This is exactly what's going through Clark's head because at the end of the day in his heart of hearts Clark is a sixteen year old fan-girl with a giant crush on Bruce Wayne. So I like how this turned out and I thank-you for reading this and hope you enjoy it but if not well thanks for reading any way._

_Farewell and thanks for listening to me ramble._

_Beard Lust_


End file.
